


End of the Rope

by AriMey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Like this is not fun, Love Confession, M/M, Sad, Suicide mentions, Tears, i honestly don't know why I wrote this, just a sad Drabble because feelings man, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriMey/pseuds/AriMey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one saw it coming. No one thought that when the angel fell for the final time he would take the righteous man with him. ( this is my first mini fic for this pairing and I just decided to be a horrible person and make it sad )</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Rope

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand.

The blood slicked floors made it impossible to breath, the scent of death clogging up their lungs.

“Hey man stay with me! Come on cas you can pull through!”

A choked back cry echoes around the room.

“Dean it’s… it’s okay.”

“I won't lose you too dammit! This is all my fault, oh god.”

“No Dean please don’t cry.”

“Im so sorry”

“It’s okay, Dean I lo-” The echos of breath slow down. Now there is only one.

The missing sound of life is replaced with a cry of anguish.

The hand falls, and with that does Deans only hope of redemption.

“Im so sorry, I am so sorry.”

A whisper spoken into matted hair as they lay on the floor. Blood still leaks from Cas’s wound.

The war is over,

“I love you.”

He grabs the gun.

“Im sorry.”

cocks it.

“please.”

and pulls the trigger.

“Forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little mini word dump. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
